


A Christmas Peace Offering

by captainamergirl



Series: Christmases When You Were Mine [3]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Courtney wants to make peace with Lucky.





	A Christmas Peace Offering

There were at least a dozen reasons he should hate her but when she turned up on his doorstep bearing matching mugs of hot cocoa topped with whip cream and marshmallows, he knew it would be rude not to invite her inside.  
  
She said it was a _“Welcome to the neighborhood and a Merry Christmas”_ present all wrapped up in one. He grudgingly accepted it as the peace offering it was meant to be and soon they were sitting on his sofa, shrouded in a potent silence.  
  
A good three or four minutes passed before either spoke. Lucky finally ended up thanking her for the thoughtful gesture and she quickly said that it was “no problem”.  
  
Somewhere along the line, they began conversing in depth. They both admitted that they were now freshly single and going to spend the duration of the holiday sans lovers. He had lost Elizabeth to his irrational jealousy and she had lost Nikolas to his continued obsession with Emily that had not dissipated even now that Emily was with another man. They were technically flying free but were still tethered to the regrets that they saw mirrored in each other’s eyes.  
  
Somehow he ended up rather impulsively inviting Courtney to accompany him and his sister to the city the next evening to spend Christmas on Broadway. She said she didn’t want to intrude but he gently and firmly insisted, reasoning that no one should have to be alone on the holidays.  
  
And before he knew it, they were kissing and it felt really damn good. He tried to remind himself of the dozen-plus reasons he should hate her but as his tongue slid past her parted lips, he suddenly couldn’t think of even one.


End file.
